Midnights revenge (preview)
by DragonM97HD
Summary: Some years has passed between here and Basil's first meeting with Lugia. Basil and Dawson got kidnapped by Midnight (Lugia's older brother) and Yami (the friend of Midnight) and it doesn't look good for the two mice. Will Basil and Dawson escape this safely? I am afraid that you have to wait for that answer.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! What is the meaning of all this!'' Basil asked angry when holding on to the bars of the mouse case, looking around him for a way to escape. Dawson was hiding behind Basil scared for what will happen.

"Welcome you little ones. Had a pleasant flight?" Midnight asked when he turned his face in the light.

"Not really if you that might think! Was using psychic really necessary?!" Basil said looking Midnight angry in the eyes.

"I Am sorry about that you two, mice like you are such slippery fast moving creatures I didn't want to lose you two along the way." Midnight said with sarcasm.

''Aww what a shame Midnight, that you are talking with your food.'' Yami said when he sharped one of the iron points on his collar.

''If it was to me I had already swallowed them."

"I need something from them Yami! I can't get it so easily out my little brother. Besides I still have to take some revenge on these little ones."

"Ow now that makes it interesting. I toughed for a moment that you became soft."

"Of course not Yami! That is something for my little brother who plays with little mice, thinking that they are something special."

''What want you do? Kill us! If that is so original.'' Basil said rolling with his eyes.

"No! … not yet anyway.

You two have some information I want and you two are going to give it to me." Midnight said with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Basil asked impatiently.

Just the answer on one little question and I'll let you two go. So will one of you tell us where the hidden chamber from the ancient Lugia is, who you last found with my dear brother?

Basil reminded that Lugia told him to keep that location a secret to everyone. There is some very imported information there and Midnight is not allowed to know that.

"We will never give that information too an evil Shadow Lugia like you!" Basil snapped to Midnight.

"I AM NOT AN EVIL!" Midnight growled to Basil.

I wanted only the best for my species! They were just too foolish not to follow me!"

"Wow Midnight did that little mouse just get to you?" Yami laughed.

"Shut your mouth!" Midnight growled to Yami.

"Killing humans is no solution to make peace for your species Midnight! You will never be a good leader! Take a good example on Lugia he still believes that there is another way than with forge!"

"That silly old legend has done nothing good so far!

Well if you just want to talk about other things. We leave you two alone! Think about my question! If you still want to get out of here."

Midnight and Yami left the room closing the door behind them and Basil and Dawson where left alone in darkness, with the exception of some moon light coming from an single window high above them.

"Basil? What are they going to do with us?" Dawson asked scared.

"Nothing Dawson, I am almost sure of that. If they hurt me then knows Lugia precisely where we are and I don't think that Midnight want that to happen.

"But does Midnight even know about it?"

"I think he does, other ways he didn't use psychic when I wanted to warn Lugia earlier."

"But Lugia is not close to London now Basil! Will he get that signal from you in time?"

"I am sure he will, but it doesn't hurt to speed that up a little bit." But the moment that Basil wanted to pinch in his arm could he not move anymore.

"B…Basil? What is wrong!" Dawson looked scared to him as Basil tried to move.

Midnight giggled when he opened the door again. "I already toughed that you were going to try that again … or escape, one of the two. I know everything about Lugia's little tricks"

Basil glared and growled angry to Midnight.

Midnight knocked on the wall. "Sound proof walls. No one can hear you from the outside. Very handy to keep screaming inside."

"Leave him alone!" Dawson shout all the sudden to Midnight.

"Aww how cute to stand up for your friend, but I am afraid that you are wasting your time!

I don't want any kind of trouble what can disturb my plans. And I will make sure that my little brother will never see you like this ever again!"

Basil swallowed scared at that, but continued with glaring at Midnight.

Midnight had thought of everything and Basil realized that Midnights days of underestimating where over.


	2. Reunion?

Basil shock awake when he heard a loud sound outside the room and looked up scared when someone blast through the door, but that fear all went away when he saw who it was.

"Lugia!" Basil happy jumped up and punched his nose and paws against the glass of the cage.

"Basil!" Lugia got tears in his eyes when he saw his long lost friend and ran to him breaking him out of the cage.

Basil couldn't help it to jump to Lugia and give him a hug. "I knew that you should found me, chap."

Lugia was careful with hugging him back because of his size, but was so happy to see his mouse friend back. "I am so clad you're ok boy." Lugia sniffed. "We should better get out of here fast, before my brother or Yami comes back."

Basil nodded, climbs on Lugia's head and Lugia runs out of the room. After running through a few hallways, Lugia entered another room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you hear something chap?" Basil asked worried.

"No, no everything is alright."

Basil gave a relieved sigh, but didn't knew why Lugia hid into the room. "Why did you hid into this room then? We have to escape before they find out that you are here!"

Lugia grabbed Basil all the sudden by the back of his neck, making him grunt in pain.

"Ow, ow Basil, but we are already know." Lugia gave Basil a slight smile when he lifted him up by his neck skin and before Basil knew it Lugia threw him into another and much smaller cage.

Basil quickly got up and hold on to the bars. "Lugia! What is the meaning of this! Let me out!"

Lugia gave a laugh at this as he watched Basil trying to break out. "You really don't get it yet, don't you boy? And I thought that of all the guardians you were the most tricky one to fool, …. Seems like I was wrong about that."

Basil looked shocked up at this. "You? Fooled me…?"

"A broken wing and a bit of help to find your nemesis was all it took for you to trust me. …Big mistake!" Lugia looked Basil evilly in the eyes.

Basil dropped his ears at this. He realized that he indeed gave in to easily.

Lugia gave another small laugh. "Gave the books you any clues, Basil? "The sentence "most dangers creatures on earth" didn't cost a bell to ring by you?"

Basil pinched fast into his arm to see if it was his real friend.

"Ow please Basil …Don't waste your energy with trying. My brother already took care about that nicely."

Basil looked sad to Lugia. "The magic water did his job?"

"Yes of course it did, what other method is there to burn my DNA out of you, breaking the connection between us completely? I must say that feeling your pain was getting VERY enjoying!" Lugia growled at the last sentence.

Basil's heart began to raise when he thought about his friend. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO DAWSON!" he shout worried about that his friend maybe not could escape.

"Dawson? Ow I found him in the hallway looking for a way out. I gave the poor guy to Shade. Who knows how long it takes for him to get hungry." Lugia grinned seeing Basil break down on the floor of the cage.

"No… no…It …can't…" Basil whispered trying to fight back tears.

"Did you really think I cared about you and that a little mouse could solve the problem between my kind and humans?"

Basil looked with anger in his eyes back to Lugia.

"I only needed your trust and love to grow stronger. Now that I have enough, I have no longer a purpose for you. I promised Midnight and Yami that they could play with you when I was done with you."

Basil dropped his ears and let his head hang low.

Lugia held his finger under Basil chin and lifted his head up again. "Ow, ow Basil don't be sad. You had a good run with me. One of the best I had."

He then let go of Basil and walked to the door. "It was nice to meet you my friend, feel lucky, not everyone has the chance to study us up close." With that Lugia walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving Basil alone in the dark.

Basil felt tears rolling down his face. How was he so foolish to believe?

"And?!" Yami asked impatiently when Lugia come out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Lugia grinned, looking to Yami when his whole body began to glow.

Yami grinned as he looked how Lugia transformed and looked soon in the eyes of his friend Midnight.

"Ow I think he took the news in very well." Midnight said with a evil grin.


End file.
